Burn Me
by Abaddon world
Summary: Ce soir-là pourtant, son univers tout entier fut remis en question par une goutte de pluie. Elle riait, gorge déployée, sans se soucier du reste, se moquant d'un ami occupé à faire le pitre quand la goutte tomba sur sa joue, la stoppant nette.
1. Prologue

**Burn Me.**

Lilith détestait l'eau. Et encore, le simple verbe ne parvenait pas à qualifier l'horrible sentiment qui naissait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se trouvait en contact avec la moindre substance aqueuse. De tous les éléments, c'était bien celui qu'elle portait le moins dans son cœur. Et pourtant, elle n'avait rien d'une grande adepte du vent, ni même du feu, la pauvre enfant trouillarde. Il aurait d'ailleurs été plus juste de la qualifier de petite nature, car dans ce monde de modernité, la frêle créature avait peur de bien des choses et de bien des personnes. Mais l'eau, c'était différent. En plus de la peur, elle nourrissait une véritable psychose à l'intention de toute substance aqueuse, quelle qu'elle soit. En prenant sa douche ou son bain par exemple, il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'imagine glissant dans le fond de sa baignoire et se noyant car incapable de revenir à la surface. Pire, avec un verre d'eau ! Elle buvait toujours avec la plus grande des attentions, comme si elle pouvait s'étouffer et mourir à tout moment ! Pour des personnes extérieures et étrangères à ses petites habitudes, il était loufoque de la voir lorgner une bouteille remplie avec l'œil farouche d'une bête sauvage, mais pour ses amis, sa famille, c'était devenu une habitude. Elle avait déjà consulté des médecins, des psychologues et plein d'autres gens très doués, qui lui avaient attribué toute sorte de souvenirs refoulé qu'elle n'avait bien entendu, ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, jamais vécu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Il n'y avait pas non plus de cas de noyade dans son entourage proche, ni même éloigné et de ce fait, la peur de la jeune femme restait un mystère à part entière pour tous. Alors, quand des amis lui proposèrent de rejoindre le pays, eux qui vivaient sur la péninsules côtière, Lilith songea à prendre le train plutôt que le bateau. Le voyage était plus long, plus horrible et plus onéreux qu'en bateau, mais Lilith ne pouvait que s'imaginer revivre le Titanic en étant, cette fois-ci bien sûr, de l'autre côté de l'écran. Ses amis refusèrent de faire le voyage en train et finalement, l'idée fut abandonnée. Lilith restait dépitée car elle s'empêchait de vivre bien des choses dans ce monde, comme aller à la plage ou participer aux activités scolaires qui se résumaient pour la plupart à des sorties à la piscine. Elle n'était pas triste la vie de la jeune fille, ô, n'allez pas croire cela, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer, parfois avec beaucoup de regrets, que si elle était née avec une aisance toute particulière pour l'eau, elle aurait été beaucoup plus à l'aise dans sa petite ville. Malheureusement, les gens heureux, ici-bas, ne sont pas bien nombreux et de ce fait, la jeune fille se décourageait souvent de pouvoir un jour vivre sans avoir à se soucier de cette phobie qui la rongeait petit à petit. Alors, dès qu'elle eut 20 ans et qu'elle se sentit assez grande et forte pour se battre contre ce qui n'était qu'un « _blocage stupide _», Lilith se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais refuser l'opportunité d'affronter l'eau et pendant longtemps, très longtemps, elle n'eut pas à s'obliger à cette confrontation.

Malheureusement pour elle, le soir de ses 21 ans, alors qu'elle fêtait son anniversaire dans la joie, les rires et aussi probablement l'ivresse, l'opportunité en question se présenta de la pire des manières qui soit. Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, sans doute parce qu'elle avait abusé du gin préparé par son amie Hannah ou peut-être parce que son ami Max' la servait un peu trop souvent et qu'elle avait à peine le temps de finir le verre précédent. Dans tous les cas, elle était ivre comme bon nombre de ses amis et dieu seul savait à quel point les adolescents pouvaient être stupides une fois sous la joute de mère alcool. Dans tous les cas, l'un d'entre eux rappela à la bande que son grand frère, un peu trop plein d'argent, avait organisé une fête sur son bateau et qu'il y avait de sacrée chance pour qu'ils puissent organiser un petit tour le long de la côte. Bien trop joyeuse pour vraiment penser au bateau en question et surtout pour se souvenir qu'un bateau flottait sur de l'eau, Lilith, le sourire aux lèvres, approuva. Une dizaine d'adolescents prirent donc la route de la plage, bruyamment et gaiement, chahutant comme le font probablement tous les jeunes gens de cet âge. Bientôt ils se trouvèrent à bord d'un magnifique Yacht et la jeune femme songea à quel point elle avait été stupide auparavant d'avoir peur que quelque chose d'aussi naturel que de l'eau. _Que peut-elle bien me faire, hein ? _Alors et pendant toute la soirée, elle oublia ou elle se trouvait, se contentant de briller de toute sa beauté, de toute sa fougue. Car elle était une superbe création de la nature, bien qu'elle n'en ait encore jamais réellement prit conscience. Blonde, les cheveux longs, et de beaux yeux bleus, elle était le parfait stéréotype de la « plastique parfaite » qu'abordait certaines couvertures de magazines. A une différence près tout de même elle affectionnait tout particulièrement la modification corporelle et avait déjà eu de nombreuses fois affaire à un tatoueur, si bien qu'elle adoptait aujourd'hui un look Old School particulier mais qui lui collait parfaitement à la peau. Lilith se nourrissait des petites choses simples de la vie. Un sourire de la part de sa voisine, un remerciement pour avoir cédé sa place dans le train, le bonheur des gens autour d'elle, elle était l'incarnation même de la bonté et rien, pas même son caractère de cochon et ses propos parfois un peu vulgaires ne venaient à bout de l'amour qu'on pouvait porter à cette adorable petite créature. On lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, à celle-là. Et même si elle ne faisait pas consciemment les choses pour, elle restait appréciée par tous ceux qui la connaissait, inspirant la confiance et le respect. Elle se battait pour des causes qui lui semblaient juste, était végane depuis désormais trois ans et luttait continuellement contre le racisme, l'homophobie, le sexisme et toutes sortes de choses qu'elle jugeait normale mais qui ne semblaient pas l'être aux yeux de tous. Un vrai petit bout de femme, un peu torturée par une vie de famille instable, mais un vrai petit bout de femme tout de même.

Ce soir-là pourtant, son univers tout entier dut remis en question par une goutte de pluie. Elle riait, gorge déployée, sans se soucier du reste, se moquant d'un ami occupé à faire le pitre quand la goutte tomba sur sa joue, la stoppant nette. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le ciel alors que d'autres gouttes déjà venaient s'abattre sur son visage. Inquiète, elle avala sa salive, revenant brusquement dans le monde réel et réalisant un peu trop soudainement qu'ils avaient quitté le port, il y avait de cela désormais une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elle pouvait percevoir au loin, les faibles lueurs de la ville, mais techniquement, ils se trouvaient un peu au milieu de nul part. Lilith se leva en titubant et chercha du regard son ami Hannah, la seule à même de la raisonner lorsqu'elle commençait à paniquer. Mais Hannah n'était pas là. Elle était restée au port et lui avait demandé d'en faire de même. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas écouté. Lilith n'était que très rarement raisonnable lorsqu'elle buvait. Inquiète, elle tâcha pourtant de rester calme et alla s'abriter à l'intérieur du Yacht alors que le vent se levait, un peu trop vite à son goût. _Tout ça, ça va passer, c'est juste une averse._ Elle tenta de se rassurer ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que les choses de se gâtent. La jeune femme s'effondra d'un coup au sol alors que l'embarcation tanguait dangereusement, comme menacée par la météo. Max' entra, encore saoul et alla se chercher un gilet de sauvetage, l'unique de l'embarcation alors qu'elle le regardait faire, les yeux écarquillés

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais Max' ?_

_\- Désolée chérie, mais je sauve ma peau. Le seul qui sait contrôler le Yacht ici comate et personne n'arrive à le réveiller. Vu la tempête qui approche, on va très vite être emporté par le courant et chavirer. Moi, je pense à ma vie, tu vois... »_

Il s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était venu alors que Lilith, tétanisée, luttait contre l'envie de hurler d'effroi. Mourir ? Vraiment ? Son instinct de trouillarde lui somma de se trouver de quoi survivre, alors elle chercha, partout. Mais elle ne trouva rien et dans un dernier effort, elle se réfugia dans un placard, priant pour sa vie et celle des autres. Après quelques roulements, un temps de flottement et un silence absolu, la jeune femme perçu les premiers cris de détresse de ses amis qui hurlaient à l'aide. Et elle se détesta d'avoir si peur. Et elle se détesta de ne pas avoir la force d'intervenir. Elle regretta tellement, tellement de choses alors que des larmes ravageaient son visage. Elle entendit un craquement sinistre et l'eau s'infiltra lentement dans sa cachette. Elle devina que la coque venait de céder et que bientôt, ils mourraient tous noyés, comme dans ses pires cauchemars. Arrivée à hauteur de ses genoux, l'eau vint plus vite et monta avec plus de dangerosité, si bien que Lilith paniqua. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle décida de sortir, mais par un mauvais concours de circonstance, le loquet refusa de s'ouvrir et elle se sentit subitement piégée. Paniquant, elle utilisa son peu de force pour tenter de défoncer la porte, sans grand succès. L'eau continuant son chemin, lui arriva bientôt à hauteur des épaules et Lilith se mit à crier à son tour. Elle hurlait, s'égosillant sans grand espoir mais muée par l'envie de vivre. Bientôt, l'eau vint recouvrir son visage et dans un dernier songe à ses parents, elle les supplia de venir la chercher. Elle supplia le monde entier de la sauver. Pourvu, pourvu que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle expira soudainement ses dernières réserves d'air alors que l'eau s'engouffrait puissamment dans ses poumons, la brûlant de l'intérieur. Elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre, ni même à lutter. Personne ne la sauverait de cette mort qu'elle craignait tant. Pas même cette main puissante qui après l'avoir libéré l'attira brusquement dans les profondeurs de l'océan.


	2. Par le fond

**Par le fond.**

_Il faisait froid, terriblement froid. Incapable de bouger, incapable de songer, figée dans l'éternité, elle pouvait pourtant, en elle, ressentir le froid le plus intense qui lui ait été donné de connaître. Il faisait aussi terriblement noir là où elle se trouvait. Les yeux grands ouverts, dans le vague, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer la moindre forme aux alentours. Tout était tellement noir qu'elle avait comme l'impression d'être perdue dans le néant. Et son cœur, petit à petit, cessa de battre alors que ses poumons, gorgés d'eau, l'entraînaient inconsciemment vers les abîmes de l'océan. Si c'était ça la mort, alors elle fut plus brutale, plus agressive et plus vorace que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Si c'était ça la mort, alors elle était déçue. Et en même temps, elle regrettait terriblement de n'avoir vécu qu'une infime partie de sa vie en étant bridée par ses peurs et ses angoisses. Puis, peu à peu, l'étincelle de vie qui tentait de se battre pour son existence s'atténua et cessa de lutter. Et alors, ce fut la fin. Mais pour combien de temps ? Qui était capable de décider de ce qui pouvait mourir ou non ? Était-ce réellement la fin de tout pour Lilith ?_

***.*.*.*.*.***

Des éclairs se mirent à fendre un ciel noir et colérique. Une tempête se levait, menaçant de s'abattre d'un instant à l'autre. Le vent se leva rapidement, emportant sur son passage tout ce qu'il était susceptible de pouvoir arracher aux autres. L'océan s'agaça et d'immenses vagues se formèrent pour s'abattre plus loin. L'une d'entre elle, plus haute, plus grande, plus violente, roula longtemps, très longtemps, avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le pont d'un navire. L'embarcation trembla, mais déjà fendait-elle l'eau agitée sans se soucier d'autres vagues. Il n'était pas rare de voir ce genre de bateaux dans les mers des caraïbes. Long d'au moins cinquante mètres et large de plus de vingt-cinq mètres, il était à l'avant orné d'une gueule béante probablement capable d'avaler l'océan à elle toute seule. D'allure sombre, et dévasté comme s'il avait fait naufrage depuis des siècles, on avait plus l'impression de voir apparaître un fantôme à travers l'écume et les lueurs sombres de la nuit qu'un véritable navire. Et c'était sans doute ce qui faisait trembler tous ceux qui tentaient de s'opposer à l'embarcation et à son capitaine. Sur le pont, malgré l'orage, malgré le vent et la pluie, tous les matelots s'activaient. Il y avait de toute façon toujours quelque chose à faire. Couvert par le bruit du tonnerre, on ne parvenait qu'à entendre faiblement les hurlements du maître d'équipage. Entre deux éclats déchirant dans le ciel, le bruit d'un fouet s'abattant résonna. Dans un éclat de rire, il continua de hurler sur les matelots qui s'exécutaient sans dire un mot. Dans la nuit et à cause du temps, tout avait l'air étrange sur le navire, y compris les hommes qui se mouvaient rapidement. Il n'y avait là que les ombres de formes angulaires et étranges.

_« - Épave en vue ! »_

La voix, provenant de la vigie alerta tout le monde sur le pont. Très vite, ce fut la cohue, il fallait tout mettre en place et tout organiser pour pouvoir repêcher quelques pauvres âmes égarées parmi les décombres. Rapidement, les premiers morceaux de bois, flottant sur une eau qui semblait s'être apaisée leur apparurent. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et certains visages trempés par l'averse et éclairés par quelques lanternes, scrutaient les fonds marins avec attention. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le dos des matelots qui se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à leur capitaine. Ce dernier, peu bavard, scrutait lui aussi l'eau, comme curieux de voir ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. D'un mouvement significatif de la tête, il leur indiqua alors qu'ils pouvaient y aller et l'équipage entier, sous quelques boutades et railleries, attrapèrent armes et lampes à huile pour partir explorer l'épave flottante de ce qui avait un jour été un petit bateau. Certains s'étonnèrent de la si petite embarcation en se demandant bien comment on pouvait naviguer si loin et dans des eaux si profondes avec, mais tous ramenèrent avec eux quelques personnes tremblotantes de froid et d'horreur.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Voilà maintenant une heure que l'épave avait été trouvée est ceux qui étaient partis à la recherche de survivants étaient déjà sur le pont -ou du moins la grande majorité- au moment où le capitaine du navire se distingua de l'ombre pour faire face à cinq créatures affaiblies et effrayées. Il y eut quelques cris d'horreurs, comme si tous venaient de croiser la route d'un fantôme, ou pire encore, d'un monstre, mais pourtant le capitaine ne s'en occupa pas et, se tournant vers son premier maître, il s'adressa à lui avec agacement

_« - Ou est passé Palifico ?_

_\- Je suis ici capitaine ! »_

L'intéressé qui venait à peine de répondre à la question était en train de monter sur le navire, portant sur son épaule, à la manière d'un filet de provision, une créature si peu vêtue et si petite que le capitaine songea un instant qu'il devait s'agir d'une enfant. Et pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'une jeune femme, très pâle, qu'il portait ainsi. Il posa l'inconsciente au sol, juste à côté des autres rescapés et alla rejoindre son capitaine sans chercher à se justifier de son petit retard. La jeune femme, c'était bien sûr Lilith, qui, frisant la mort depuis qu'elle avait commencé à descendre dans l'océan, gisait pourtant désormais en sécurité sur le sol d'un navire inconnu. Elle ne revint pas à elle immédiatement et on l'y força même en la secouant brusquement. Alors, lorsqu'enfin elle retourna dans le monde réel, évacuant au moins trois ou quatre litres d'eau de mer, on l'attrapa brusquement par les cheveux et on glissa une arme dans son dos. Elle savait que c'était une arme parce que c'était suffisamment pointu pour lui faire mal. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, cherchant ou elle pouvait bien se trouver. Mais il faisait nuit noire et elle ne parvenait à distinguer que de vagues formes humaines devant elle. Inquiète, elle tenta de parler, mais, prise de court par une douleur brûlante à la gorge, elle ferma aussitôt la bouche et toussa doucement. Cela lui faisait un mal de chien ! Alors, les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle attendit que quelque chose ne se produise. Ô, elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps ! Bientôt, le bruit d'une canne frappant le bois se fit entendre et bien qu'elle fût curieuse de voir de quoi il s'agissait, Lilith préféra rester discrète et se contenta d'observer avec attention le bois usé et mouillé qui se trouvait sous elle. Alors, une voix caverneuse se fit entendre, juste à côté d'elle, là ou se trouvait un jeune homme qu'elle avait probablement aperçu sur le Yacht avant le naufrage.

_« - As-tu peur de la mort ? »_

Cette voix, elle arracha un frisson à la jeune femme qui eut immédiatement un très mauvais pré-sentiment. Terrorisée plus que lorsqu'elle était en train de se noyer, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même alors que son voisin, peu bavard, hochait la tête en balbutiant que oui, il en avait peur. Pour toute réponse, des éclats de rires retentirent un peu partout sur le navire, sauf dans son dos. Comme si la personne qui la menaçait d'une arme ne semblait pas sensible à cet humour si particulier. Elle pour sa part, n'avait plus qu'une envie désormais, retourner dans l'eau. Heureusement, le capitaine ne sembla même pas la remarquer, questionnant les autres victimes, toujours en leur posant la même question, puis, après le dernier, comme s'il ne semblait pas convaincu, il se détourna de la scène et fit mine de s'éloigner.

_« - Envoyez-les par-dessus bord. »_

Cet ordre fit sensation parmi l'équipage qui se mit à ricaner et approuver bruyamment cette décision tandis que le cœur de Lilith s'emballait. Quoi ? Pourquoi les avoir repêchés si c'était pour les tuer au final ? Elle se préparait déjà à se débattre lorsqu'elle réalisa que son tortionnaire lui, n'avait pas bougé malgré les propos de son capitaine. Des bruits, des hurlements, puis soudain le silence le plus absolu. Mais Lilith était toujours à sa place, agenouillée sur un sol miteux, à attendre désespérément la mort qui lui était presque offerte. Le capitaine dû s'en rendre compte car il revint vers elle, sans toutefois chercher à s'y intéresser.

_« - Palifico ?_

_\- Capitaine._

_\- Palifico, je viens de donner un ordre._

_\- Je sais capitaine._

_\- Tu n'obéis pas Palifico ?_

_\- Je me questionne capitaine. Voilà tout._

_\- Tu te questionne, vraiment ?! Eh bien, fait nous partager le fruit de ta réflexion, Palifico !_

_\- Voulez-vous vraiment la tuer, capitaine ? »_

Il y eut un léger silence et l'on entendit plus que le bruit des vagues se heurtant doucement à la coque du navire. Comme si soudainement, l'équipage semblait en proie au même questionnement. Il n'y avait pas cette impression de peur qui régnait dans l'air, non, ils avaient vraiment tous l'air de songer sérieusement à la question posée par l'homme. Un soupire, puis un second et le capitaine reprit

_« - Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu nous l'as ramenée alors que c'est une femme._

_\- Je songeais qu'elle pourrait nous divertir un peu, capitaine._

_\- Nous divertir ?_

_\- Regardez-donc comment elle est habillée, on dirait une prostituée et il est certain qu'elle dev-_

_\- Va te faire voir, j'suis pas une catin ! »_

La voix de Lilith était soudainement revenue alors qu'elle se débattait et tentait de se libérer de l'emprise dudit Palifico. Son courage, ou sa bêtise, selon le point de vue, fut accueilli par quelques rires gras. Mais déjà elle regrettait de s'être faite remarquée. Brusquement, un souffle chaud vint caresser son visage et en levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard bleuté de ce qu'elle devinait être le capitaine. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle qui avait encore perdu une occasion de se taire. Stupide, elle était stupide ! Le seul qui voulait la garder en vie, elle venait de l'insulter comme un malpropre. Vraiment stupide. Elle ne détourna pas le regard pourtant, bien trop captivée par les yeux qui se trouvaient juste en face d'elle. Comment pouvait-on avoir un tel regard et être si méchant ?

_« - Et qui es-tu dans ce cas ? »_

La voix était moqueuse et Lilith comprit immédiatement qu'elle se trouvait sur une pente très dangereuse. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre

_« - Lilith. Juste Lilith._

_\- Et dis-moi ''juste Lilith'', en quoi aurais-tu ton utilité sur mon navire ?_

_\- En rien. Absolument rien. Je ne suis pas très douée pour faire la cuisine, en fait, il se pourrait même que je vous tue sans même le vouloir. Pour ce qui est du ménage ou de la lessive, ne m'en donnez pas la tâche, je suis tellement maladroite que je serais capable de me blesser. Je sais lire et je sais écrire, je crois bien même que j'apprécie la lecture et l'écriture, mais ce sont là les seules qualités que j'ai. Mon père me trouve très tête en l'air à toujours rêvasser comme une enfant. Il dit que j'ai une imagination débordante, mais je ne vois pas en quoi. Quant à ma mère, elle me trouve agaçante, bruyante et ennuyante. Autant dire que je ne suis d'aucun divertissement ni même d'aucune aide... »_

Elle crut déceler de la stupéfaction dans le regard de l'homme en face d'elle, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de surprenant. Pourtant, elle s'était contentée d'être parfaitement honnête avec ce dernier. Sans doute était-elle inconsciente de si peu se valoriser, sans doute l'était-elle même de se présenter de la sorte, mais de toutes les valeurs qu'avaient tentés de lui inculquer ses parents durant son jeune âge, l'honnêteté restait la seule qu'elle n'ait jamais retenu et appliqué à la lettre. Du coup, ils n'étaient pas rares les moments où elle l'était un peu trop, au risque de vexer ses proches. Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais su mentir, alors cela l'arrangeait bien au final ! Finalement, le capitaine se redressa et elle devina qu'il devait être un homme très imposant. Malheureusement, avec la nuit et la lune cachée par les nuages, elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose et c'était à peine si elle parvenait à voir ses propres genoux. L'homme s'éloigna sans un bruit et comme elle s'imagina qu'il ne devait pas être convaincu par la justesse de ses propos elle ferma les yeux et songea un instant à tout ce qu'elle laisserait derrière elle en mourant. L'image de ses parents si sévères mais si justes lui revinrent en mémoire ainsi que celle de ses amis. Manquerait-elle à ses proches ? Peut-être un peu au début, mais ils se feraient une raison, elle en restait intimement persuadée. Elle n'avait jamais été très populaire, elle n'avait jamais non plus été très entourée. Lilith espérait seulement que son départ ne ferait de mal à personne.

_« - Es-tu en train de prier ? »_

Cette voix, graveleuse et horrible, Lilith ne la connaissait pas. Elle n'appartenait ni à son sauveur-bourreau ni au capitaine. Pourtant, comme celui-ci semblait s'être effacé pour méditer -a priori- sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, la jeune femme songea qu'il devait s'agir d'un des membres de l'équipage. Avait-elle seulement le droit de répondre à la question ? N'était-ce pas tout simplement de la rhétorique ? Sans lever les yeux, elle secoua négativement la tête, persuadée que si elle était incapable de les voir, eux le pouvaient. Comment auraient-ils pu voir la robe de soirée qu'elle portait sur elle en ce moment sinon ?

_« -Eh bien tu devrais essayer. »_

Elle ne répondit rien à ce propos même si pendant un instant, elle fut totalement séduite par l'idée. Seulement elle se ravisa très vite. Jamais elle n'avait cru en Dieu et quand bien même existait-il réellement, prier n'était pas ce qui lui tentait le plus. Ainsi donc, elle resta là, le dos voûté, attendant désespérément que l'on en finisse avec elle. Il se remit bientôt à pleuvoir, de cette petite pluie fine mais glacée qui s'infiltre jusqu'aux os et qui vous glace le sang en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Alors elle se résigna. Si elle ne mourait pas assassinée ce soir, elle mourrait en tombant malade à cause du temps. Palifico, toujours dans son dos, dû lire dans ses pensées, ou bien tout simplement avait-il perçu les tremblements qu'elle tentait de brimer, car, d'un geste étrangement doux pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à l'égorger, il la couvrit d'un tissu humide et miteux rongé par le sel de mer et les années. Ce n'était pas du grand confort, mais aux yeux de Lilith, c'était suffisant pour réussir à l'apaiser un tant soit peu. Elle hocha doucement la tête en guise de remerciement, se sentant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, puis, toujours dans une position inconfortable, elle se remit à attendre. Finalement, elle perçu enfin, au loin, le bruit de la canne du capitaine et elle senti, dans son dos, l'homme se redresser y et enfoncer légèrement la pointe du couteau, comme pour lui rappeler de rester sage, cette fois-ci. Elle se retint de sourire. Elle aurait dû être effrayée mais avec la fatigue et les événements récents, elle avait presque l'impression qu'il s'agissait là d'un mouvement paternaliste et protecteur. C'était à la limite du touchant à ses yeux.

_« - Des dernières paroles peut-être ? »_

Le cœur de Lilith, si petit et si fragile soit-il, s'emballa subitement. Il lui en avait fallu du temps, finalement, pour décider de la tuer. Des derniers mots ? Elle n'en avait pas vraiment, mais si elle pouvait au moins marquer les esprits, elle le ferait, alors, se raclant la gorge, elle prit à son tour la parole

_« - Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement inadapté. J'ai réagi au quart de tour, je me suis emportée et je n'ai pas réfléchis. Je ne pèse que maintenant la teneur de mes propos et je tiens à m'en excuser. Je suis vraiment désolée._

_\- Eh bien vos excuses sont refusées ! »_

Le capitaine s'emporta dans un fou rire monstrueux, entraînant le reste de l'équipage à sa suite. Elle crut percevoir un frémissement dans son dos, mais il fut tellement léger qu'elle crut bien rêver. Alors elle attendit simplement qu'ils ne se calment tous un peu pour répondre

_« - Ce n'est pas à vous que je présentais des excuses. Je les présentais à celui qui m'a sauvé la vie.»_

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur le navire et prise d'un courage de dernière minutes, Lilith lança un regard foudroyant à l'immense masse qu'elle imaginait être le capitaine. Elle n'avait plus vraiment peur de lui, maintenant qu'elle sentait sa fin proche aussi, avec l'arrogance d'une enfant se permit-elle finalement de l'ignorer royalement pour tourner légèrement la tête vers l'homme dans son dos.

_« - Je suis sincèrement désolée et je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »_

Sincère elle l'était. Elle avait mis toute la douceur, toute la gratitude et toute la gentillesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans sa dernière phrase, comme pour faire passer un message à l'autre. Puis, après ça, elle décida de s'abandonner totalement à son destin. Elle ne croisa que le regard furieux mais aussi -et peut-être rêvait-elle- curieusement amusé du capitaine, qui d'une voix forte, fini par trancher sur la question de son sort

_« - Au fer pendant quelques temps. Pour lui apprendre le respect. Je verrai le reste plus tard. »_

Alors elle vivrait, puisque lui l'avait décidé ainsi.

* * *

Voici donc le premier chapitre des aventures de Lilith ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos impressions, etc...

D'ailleurs à ce sujet ! Je tiens à vous signaler que vous pouvez désormais me suivre sur Instagram ( abaddonworld) ! J'ai créé un compte exclusivement réservé à mes écrits dans lequel je poste des citations / je vous pose des questions / etc... Je trouve ça cool de pouvoir interagir avec vous et vous permettre de participer un peu plus à l'écriture ! N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre !


	3. Le fer et la brosse

**Le fer et la brosse.**

La prison sur un vieux navire, c'était presque aussi agréable qu'une promenade dans le Sahara. Ou une expédition dans les marécages. Ou mieux, c'était comme rencontrer un dictateur et parler de démocratie avec lui. L'enfer, à côté, c'était doux, agréable et réconfortant. Lilith y était depuis la veille, et y avait passé une nuit agitée, recroquevillée au sol, tentant d'ignorer la fatigue et de rester éveillée pour écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Mais rien et, finalement, alors qu'elle luttait encore et toujours, elle céda et s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée, bercée par le bruit des vagues et le mouvement lent du bateau lorsqu'il rencontrait l'une d'entre elles. Enveloppée dans sa couverture, elle resta là un bon moment avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, presque à regret cette fois-ci. Pendant son sommeil, elle avait espéré que tout cela n'était qu'un terrible rêve et qu'à son réveil, elle serait de nouveau dans son lit, avec une bonne gueule de bois et des souvenirs de sa soirée d'anniversaire plein la tête. Malheureusement, ça n'était pas le cas. Ou si, mais seulement à moitié, parce que sa gueule de bois, elle l'avait effectivement. Une main sur le front, elle grommela quelques jurons, maudissant sa meilleure amie de l'avoir laissé tant boire et insultant au passage toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, y compris le vieux rafiot sur lequel elle se trouvait et qu'elle rêverait de voir couler une fois rentrée chez elle.

« _-Tout ça n'est pas très gentil et surtout pas très poli de la part d'une jeune femme telle que vous ! _»

Lilith sursauta et, les yeux mi-clos à cause de son horrible mal de crâne, elle chercha pendant quelques minutes, la source de ses propos. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose en face d'elle. Elle constata qu'on était venu orner le mur extérieur à sa cellule d'une vieille lampa à huile comme celle que l'on pouvait trouver dans les musées, mais elle ne parvenait pas à voir plus loin. Lilith se redressa donc et après quelques tentatives pour se lever, elle parvint à se hisser sur ses deux jambes pour s'approcher de la porte et tenter de voir davantage.

« _\- Y'a quelqu'un ? _» demanda-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

Pour toute réponse, elle perçut une sorte de petit gloussement amical qui la rassura pendant une seconde. Finalement, une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité et très vite, son cœur s'emballa. Bien loin d'être rassurée, elle s'éloigna de l'endroit où elle se trouvait plus tôt. La forme qu'elle parvenait à distinguer n'avait absolument rien d'humain. Elle voyait bien deux bras, deux jambes et une tête, mais c'était tellement étrange que tout de suite, elle eut un mauvais présentement. Anxieuse et le teint blême, elle vit peu à peu un monstre apparaître sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une tête qu'elle avait perçu mais un amas de corail jaune et orange qui n'avait rien d'ordinaire, agrémenté de deux trous béants à la place des yeux et de lèvres tellement fines qu'il sembla à la jeune femme qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le reste de son corps avait une allure de monstre marin, toujours avec quelques morceaux de corail, mais les endroits ou une prétendue peau pouvait apparaître n'étaient que des chaires bleutées, couvertes de petites algues et bernacles. C'était comme si un monstre humanoïde était sorti des eaux pour venir la tuer dans son sommeil. Elle eut pourtant la mauvaise idée de regarder plus bas et de constater avec horreur que les mains de ce qui était loin d'être un homme avait été remplacées par des lames qui semblaient, à première vue, très très tranchantes. Se tapait-elle un mauvais trip d'Edward aux Mains d'Argents ?

_« - Navré j'aurais dû soigner mon entrée. Je fais toujours ce drôle d'effet je crois... »_

Il s'approcha de la porte de la cellule et c'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait une clé dans ce qui aurait dû être sa main et qu'il l'enfonçait dans la serrure. Elle avala sa salive, totalement perdue. Il venait la tuer parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à le faire hier soir ? Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de comment elle avait atterri ici, sans doute encore trop embrumée par l'alcool à ce moment-là, mais elle restait certaine que celui qui l'avait amenée-là n'avait-eu aucune mauvaise intention pour sa part. Elle recula d'encore quelques pas lorsqu'il pénétra dans la geôle et leva lentement les mains comme pour montrer son innocence. Méfiante, elle continua pourtant de reculer jusqu'à toucher le mur et prise au piège, elle espéra secrètement qu'il s'arrêterait bientôt, ce qu'il fit heureusement.

_« - Je suis Palifico. »_ continua-t-il d'une voix douce. _« Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter en face à face. »_

Le cœur de Lilith s'apaisa et elle se rassura légèrement, reconnaissante qu'il ne s'agisse pas là d'un autre matelot, ni même du capitaine. Aussi, elle soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle se soulageais d'être face à son sauveur, si repoussant soit-il.

_« - Tu m'as sauvé la vie._

_\- Ou je vous ai condamné, tout dépend du point de vue._

_\- Non, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Merci._

_\- Cessez de me remercier. Voudriez-vous bien vous décoller du mur ? Le bateau n'est pas toujours agréable avec les nouveaux arrivants... _»

Lilith fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à répliquer que ce n'était pas quelques planches de bois qui lui ferait du mal lorsque deux mains, surgissant de nulle part, encerclèrent son cou et se mirent à le serrer tellement fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ce qu'elle crut d'abord être des mains était en réalité un ama d'algues. Au bord de l'évanouissement, elle tenta de se débattre faiblement de l'emprise de son agresseur alors que ses pieds quittèrent bientôt le sol. Elle fut soulevée d'une vingtaine de centimètres et, les jambes dans le vide elle s'agita quelque peu. Les yeux dans le vague, elle ne parvenait à discerner que quelques rares formes alors que d'autres morceaux d'algues venaient l'enlacer comme pour l'attirer davantage contre le mur qui, bien loin d'être solide, semblait se dérober sous elle. Elle perçu un mouvement devant elle, comme si Palifico tentait d'intervenir mais elle en doutait réellement. Lilith n'avait pas confiance en lui, quand bien même lui avait-il sauvé la vie la veille. En fait, elle n'avait confiance en absolument personne sur le navire et il lui semblait certain que jamais elle ne se lierait réellement d'amitié avec l'un d'entre eux. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient été nombreux à vouloir la tuer le soir précédent. Bientôt, l'air lui manqua complètement et, de ses poumons vides, elle sentit que la fin été proche. Elle qui avait frôlé la mort tant de fois devait désormais admettre qu'elle avait perdu la partie. Et, alors qu'elle se résignait enfin à cesser de lutter contre l'inconnu qui s'en prenait à elle, elle retomba mollement au sol. Sa chute, si petite soit-elle, fut amortie par deux bras puissants qui la retinrent et la guidèrent lentement pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

_« - Tu m'expliques ce que tu fichais ici ? »_

La voix sortait d'outre-tombe et semblait être vraiment très, très, très en colère, mais étrangement, alors qu'elle toussait pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, elle comprit que la question ne lui était pas adressée. Un main passa dans son dos, comme pour la bercer avec réconfort et Lilith eut envie de pleurer, de rage, pour s'être faite malmener de la sorte, mais aussi d'épuisement et de peur. Elle en arrivait presque à regretter de ne pas être morte noyée lorsque le Yacht avait fait naufrage. Reniflant doucement, elle lutta tout de même pour ne pas craquer devant les deux personnes -à moins qu'ils ne soient plus nombreux- qui devaient se trouver autour d'elle.

« _\- Le capitaine voulait qu'elle sorte pour prendre l'air et manger. _»

Il y eut un long moment de silence, comme une sorte de flottement pendant lequel Lilith se demanda s'il disait réellement la vérité. De ce qu'elle avait pu constater hier, le capitaine de ce bateau n'était pas vraiment du genre à se soucier de la santé de ses passagers. Alors que les images et les hurlements des hommes qui avait été jeté par-dessus bord lui revenaient en tête elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de penser à autre chose. De toute façon, elle n'arrivait pas à y voir grand-chose tellement ils étaient rempli d'eau.

_« - Vraiment ? Il a dit ça ? »_

Elle grimaça légèrement. Si elle-même n'y croyait déjà pas, il semblait évident que l'autre matelot ne serait pas convaincu.

_« - Il faudrait se presser d'ailleurs. Le pont a besoin d'être lavé et il compte sur elle. »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr, comme cela il était plus évident que c'était un ordre du capitaine. Il ne voulait probablement pas la nourrir et lui faire prendre l'air, mais apparemment, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle passe de merveilleuses vacances dans sa cellule. L'autre grogna et pesta des propos qu'elle ne parvint pas à saisir avant de s'éloigner d'un pas lourd. Elle profita donc de son départ pour ouvrir les yeux et fixer du coin de l'œil celui qui l'avait -une fois de plus- sauvée.

_« - Ne recommencez pas à me remercier, vous allez me donner la nausée. Maintenant levez-vous, vous avez beaucoup à faire et peu de temps pour accomplir vos tâches. »_

Prise de cours, elle hocha la tête et se redressa avec son aide, puis quitta les lieux avec un dernier regard derrière elle. Dans sa cellule, tout semblait normal pas d'algues sauvages tentant d'attaquer qui que ce soit. A croire qu'elle était folle. A moins que le navire ne soit hanté. Palifico dans sa gentillesse lui offrit de nouveaux vêtements et, à la place de sa jolie robe -désormais ruinée par l'eau- elle portait un pantalon en toile brun et une chemise blanche un peu trop large pour elle. Bon, elle flottait carrément dans ses fringues, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ses cheveux relevés et attachés en un épais chignon grâce à l'élastique qu'elle avait toujours autour du poignet, elle le rejoignis quelques secondes après avec un faible sourire. Lilith n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se regarder dans un miroir, mais elle devinait sans trop de difficultés qu'elle devait vraiment faire peine à voir. Palifico pourtant ne fit aucune remarque et lui offrit une brosse et un seau remplit d'eau de mer. Il ne plaisantait donc pas, quand il lui parlait de récurer le bateau. Elle prit ses deux nouveaux amis dans les mains avec ironie et le suivit sur le pont qui était étrangement désert. Comme il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, elle décida d'en faire de même et se laissa guider jusqu'à l'avant du navire. La jeune femme ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil à l'immense étendue d'eau qui se profilait jusqu'à l'horizon car déjà elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Cela faisait vraiment beaucoup trop d'eau pour elle.

_« - Vous avez jusqu'à la nuit tombée pour que ce soit propre. Si c'est fait, vous aurez le droit à un repas, sinon, vous retournerez dans votre cellule le ventre vide. Compris ? »_

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner avant de se mettre au travail. Le soleil, dejà haut dans le ciel, n'était pas très fort et la brise rendait le temps agréable, alors, retroussant ses manches, elle se mit à quatre patte et en frottant, commença à enlever la crasse qui semblait s'être incrustée sur le navire depuis des siècles déjà. Elle frotta réellement et pendant longtemps, sans chercher à se dépêcher ni même à tenter de savoir quand le soleil se coucherait. Tellement concentrée sur son travail, elle ne chercha même pas à se préoccuper des matelots qui erraient sur le navire et qui ne semblaient pas avoir grand-chose à faire en ce bel après-midi d'été. Une occupation, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour éviter de réfléchir et de se poser trop de questions, d'abord sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais aussi sur l'aspect si étrange et si horrible de Palifico. Tous les matelots étaient-ils aussi terrifiants ? Elle préféra éviter d'y songer et continua sa tâche comme si elle était vitale. Bientôt elle eut fini, mais, refusant de n'avoir rien à faire et de devoir retourner dans sa cellule alors qu'il faisait encore beau, elle se concentra sur les rambardes du navires. Elles faisaient, après tout, elles aussi, parti de l'endroit qu'elle devait nettoyer avant la nuit tombée. Se redressant donc, sa brosse toujours à la main, elle frotta longtemps, très longtemps, sans s'occuper de ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle.

Lilith ne s'arrêta que lorsque surgit devant elle, un peu à l'improviste, une main tenant un vieux bol miteux emplit d'une espèce de soupe de légumes à l'odeur plus qu'alléchante. Elle redressa la tête et tomba sur un Palifico visiblement de bonne humeur. Alors, la jeune femme réalisa que le soleil à l'horizon n'était plus qu'un fin trait de lumière et que bientôt il disparaitrait pour la nuit. Elle laissa retomber sa brosse dans son seau et attrapa le bol ainsi qu'une cuillère en hochant la tête pour remercier le marin qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

_« - Vous avez bien travaillé, vous pouvez manger. Prenez votre temps. J'imagine que vous n''êtes pas pressée de retourner là-bas. »_

Puis il s'éloigna sans qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter le moindre mot, alors, s'asseyant à même le sol, le dos contre la rambarde en bois du navire, elle commença à savourer son repas, les yeux rivés au ciel. Il ne faisait pas encore totalement nuit et pourtant les étoiles déjà, commençaient à scintiller. Médusée, elle se laissa porter dans sa contemplation des astres et termina son repas d'un air absent. Le matelot revint finalement la chercher, la débarrassant de ses couverts ainsi que de son seau. Elle le suivit donc sans un mot et sans un bruit jusqu'à sa cellule ou il la laissa, prenant tout de même soin de refermer à clé derrière elle. Inquiète, elle se retourna. Allait-elle encore se faire agresser ?

_« - Ça devrait aller. Évitez juste de vous coller aux murs._

_\- D'accord. Bonne nuit..._

_\- Bonne nuit. »_

Puis il s'éloigna sans en dire davantage et doucement, Lilith soupira. Elle était épuisée, au bord de l'évanouissement et pourtant, elle se sentait incapable de dormir là au milieu de cette pièce. Attrapant la couverture qui gisait là depuis ce matin, elle s'enroula dedans et se lova contre le sol froid et in-accueillant de sa cellule. Et intimement, alors que le sommeil la prenait, elle se mit à prier pour que le lendemain soit meilleur.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fiction ! n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sur votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Vous pouvez également suivre l'avancée de cette fiction sur Instagram : abaddonworld


	4. Le fouet

**Le fouet.**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Palifico vint à elle, persuadé de la trouvé endormie, ou pire, morte, il fut soulagé de constater que Lilith se tenait debout devant la porte de sa cellule, parfaitement réveillée et très attentive. Il ne put qu'être étonné et bien évidemment agréablement surpris par ce comportement et il se promit d'en toucher un mot, au capitaine, lorsque ce soir, ils discuteraient tous deux, en compagnie de Maccus et Jimmy Legs du cas de cette dernière. Il la gratifia d'un léger signe de tête auquel elle lui répondit par un sourire charmant. Il s'en étonna d'ailleurs, car entre hier et aujourd'hui, elle semblait avoir gagné en confiance et ne cherchait plus à l'observer comme s'il était une drôle de créature. Même si en réalité, c'était ce qu'il était. Il faut dire que Lilith avait eu toute une nuit pour songer à l'endroit où elle se trouvait et comment elle devait agir avec les membres de l'équipage. Finalement, il en résultait que si elle souhaitait être encore en vie dans quelques jours, il lui fallait mieux être discrète et la plus agréable possible avec les autres, de sorte à ce que tous en arrivent presque à oublier sa présence. Du coup, elle s'était réveillée aux aurores avec la motivation et l'envie d'en faire davantage pour le navire. Et avec un peu de chance, ils la ramèneraient chez elle -ou à proximité- dès qu'ils le pourraient. Bon, elle n'avait pas grand espoir en cela, mais une toute petite part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Juste pour ne pas avoir envie de passer par-dessus bord par ses propres moyens. Palifico la laissa passer mais plutôt que de la faire monter sur le pont pour qu'elle nettoie ce dernier comme hier, il l'entraina ailleurs. Elle dut descendre un escalier étroit et sinueux avant de finalement arriver dans une partie du navire qu'elle n'avait pas encore pas eu l'occasion d'explorer. Là, Palifico lui tendit, comme hier, un seau d'eau et une brosse, puis avec un petit sourire, lui désigna les lieux.

_« - Il faudrait décrasser tout ça. Normalement personne ne viendra par ici, sauf Ogilvey. Mais si tu fais bien ton travail tout ira bien. Je reviens ce soir, comme hier, pour ton repas. Mérite-le. »_

Puis il s'éloigna lentement. Lilith, à nouveau seule, ne put que craindre cette idée. Elle qui n'aimait pas la solitude d'ordinaire se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'on essayait de la mettre à l'écart ? En même temps, elle ne devait pas s'en plaindre, au moins, comme ça, elle était certaine de n'importuner personne et, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Se faire la plus petite possible. Alors, avec son seau dans la main et sa brosse dans l'autre, elle s'assit par terre et comme hier, elle se mit à frotter, tête baissée, ignorant les rares passages dans son dos. Dans le silence que l'océan imposait, elle se surprit même à être plus sereine, plus calme, comme si l'eau avait eu un effet apaisant sur elle. Par moment, les manches de sa chemise trop grande glissaient et elle devait s'arrêter et souffler pour remettre ses dernières en place, mais dans tous les cas, elle ne s'autorisait pas à faire une pause. Elle sentit midi approcher lorsqu'une bonne odeur de nourriture lui parvint aux narines, mais elle ne chercha même pas à savoir si elle pourrait en avoir, car Palifico lui avait parlé d'un repas le soir et non avant. Alors, c'est le nez dans son seau d'eau de mer qu'elle perçu des bruits de pas s'approchant d'elle et, c'était toujours tête baissée que sous ses yeux passèrent deux bottes, bottes qui s'éloignèrent, emportant avec elle la douce odeur d'un potage de légumes. Inconsciemment, elle se lécha les lèvres d'appréhension. Le repas du soir sentirait-il aussi bon ? Elle priait intérieurement pour que ce soit le cas. Les bottes ne partirent pas, elles allèrent s'immobiliser plus loin, près de ce qui semblait être un canon très ancien et Lilith devina que le propriétaire s'était assis quelque part pour manger. La jeune femme, qui s'était immobilisée l'espace de deux ou trois secondes se reprit et lentement, elle continua de frotter.

_« - Eh ! Toi !.. »_

Cette vois graveleuse et comme sortie d'outre-tombe, Lilith l'avait déjà entendu, lorsque seule dans le noir, elle attendait muettement que le capitaine ne décide de son sort. C'était cette voix qui lui avait conseiller de prier, celle-là même qui lui avait arraché un frisson d'horreur. La jeune femme ignora l'interpellation, persuadée qu'il devait appeler là quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle se ferait probablement découper en rondelle s'il lui prenait l'envie de relever la tête.

_« - Eh ! Fillette ! Je te parle là ! »_

Elle tiqua légèrement. Elle était -et c'était d'ailleurs presque une certitude- la seule femme à bord de ce navire alors, à moins qu'il n'insulte quelqu'un, il y avait de très fortes chances pour qu'il s'adresse à elle finalement. Toujours assise, elle se redressa légèrement et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui l'interpelait de la sorte. Après avoir rencontré Palifico, elle s'était demandé si tous les membres de l'équipages était identique de par leur drôle d'aspect et elle avait fini par en conclure elle-même que c'était fort probable, malheureusement, si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils soient tous plus hideux et difformes les uns que les autres, l'homme qui lui faisait face ne semblait plus avoir d'humain qu'une vague silhouette. Elle se retint de grimacer et tenta de camoufler sa surprise pour se contenter de regarder simplement ce qui lui faisait face. Une boule de corail sombre, proche de la pierre en guise de tête, avec un seul œil, rouge et une bouche tordue en un rictus effrayant. Un corps sombre, caché fort heureusement par quelques morceaux de tissus. Une silhouette imposante mais dérangeante. Une silhouette qui la fixait, elle.

_« - Tu as faim ? »_

Elle fut de nouveau surprise et d'un coup, se mit à se méfier. Qu'un illustre inconnu lui propose de la nourriture l'aurait déjà rendue méfiante, mais, sur ce navire, elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne lui fallait faire confiance à personne. Alors, suspicieuse, elle tenta de sonder le visage de l'homme pour tenter d'y déceler la moindre moquerie ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui prouver qu'il se jouait d'elle. Mais rien. Et ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant puisque son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle grimaça et secoua négativement la tête. Elle mourrait d'envie de manger, mais Palifico avait parlé d'un soupé et non d'un déjeuner. Et Lilith ne voulait absolument pas risquer d'être piégée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de ce genre. Elle reprit donc sa tâche, continuant de frotter le sol avec ardeur.

_« - C'est bon, viens, j'vais pas te manger. J'te propose mes restes, pas mon repas. Tu fais pitié, personne n'en saura rien. »_

Pitié. Elle faisait pitié. La jeune femme avala sa salive avec difficulté et tenta de ne pas se rebiffer. A quoi s'était-elle attendue à la fin ? Continuant de frotter le sol, elle jugea bon d'ignorer délibérément l'homme qui au bout d'un moment, fort heureusement, sembla se désintéresser totalement d'elle. Elle avança dans sa tâche et pendant des heures, il n'y eut plus le moindre bruit.

Lorsque Palifico revint, le soir -très probablement- Lilith avait terminé sa tâche et avait même profité du peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour ranger certains boulets de canons qui s'étaient retrouvés éparpillés un peu partout -non sans mal vu le poids que pesait chacun d'entre-eux. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui tendant un bol de ce fameux bouillon de légumes alors que lui-même entamait le sien. Elle le remercia à peine, d'un signe de tête avant d'en avaler une première cuillère. L'eau chaude, au gout si particulier, descendit dans sa gorge et se perdit dans son estomac alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, retenant un soupire de satisfaction.

_« - J'ignorais que la cuisine du chef avait autant de succès chez notre nouvelle pensionnaire. » _

Cette voix graveleuse, c'était celle du type qui lui avait proposé ses restes quelques heures plus tôt. Interdite, Lilith replongea son nez dans son petit bol alors qu'elle devina que ma silhouette de Palifico s'agitait légèrement à côté d'elle.

« _\- Ogilvey._

_\- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? _Demanda l'intéressé. »

Lilith devina que son ange gardien avait accepté car l'instant d'après, une masse sombre et forte vint s'asseoir sur un canon juste en face d'elle. La jeune femme, un peu inquiète, décida pourtant de faire confiance à Palifico qui depuis qu'elle était là, semblait veiller sur elle.

_« - Le capitaine t'a parlé du truc qu'il cherchait ?_ Demanda la voix sombre et effrayante de l'homme qu'elle craignait.

_\- Non. Il reste discret là-dessus. Personne n'en sait rien,_ répondit Palifico, visiblement avec dépit.

_\- Frustrant. Parce que pendant qu'il s'occupe de ça, certains en profitent pour assouvir leurs pulsions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle se trouve en cale aujourd'hui ? »_

Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, Lilith redressa la tête. Elle savait que c'était d'elle dont il était question. Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil à Palifico, mais ne parvint pas à discerner la moindre émotion chez ce dernier. Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle tourna ensuite la tête vers le fameux Ogilvey. Finalement, lui non plus n'avait quasiment plus rien d'humain. Sa peau était tout aussi bleutée que celle de Palifico et son visage était couvert de corail si bien qu'on discernait à peine un œil rougeâtre et une bouche qui était naturellement tordue. Avec appréhension, Lilith avala sa salive en constatant qu'une de ses mains avaient été remplacée par un crochet effrayant. Ou avait-elle atterrit ? Sur le bateau de Frankenstein ?

_« - Fais profil bas fillette. Jimmy Legs n'aime personne et encore moins les femmes. »_

Même si elle ignorait qui était Jimmy Legs, elle comprenait parfaitement qu'elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas se faire remarquer dans les jours à venir. Elle hocha doucement la tête et acheva son repas dans le plus grand des silences avec la curieuse impression qu'elle venait de se faire un ami en la personne d'Ogilvey. Et si tous le craignait comme elle, alors c'était un allié de poids dont elle aurait besoin à l'avenir.

Ce soir-là encore, Palifico la raccompagna ensuite dans sa cellule et l'y enferma, comme il semblait en prendre peu à peu l'habitude. Sans un bruit, elle s'allongea à même le sol et tira sur elle la couverture miteuse. Heureusement, la fatigue aidant, elle trouva bien vite le sommeil.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par un coup brusque et désagréable dans le ventre. Instantanément, Lilith ouvrit les yeux. Sa cellule était éclairée et un homme, ou plutôt une murène géante lui faisait face avec un sourire vicieux. Ses côtes la faisaient souffrir et elle hoqueta de douleur, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Une main s'empara de ses cheveux et elle fut contrainte de se relever alors qu'elle tentait toujours de s'accommoder de la sensation cuisante qui lui cisaillait le ventre.

_« - Jimmy trouve que tu fais pas du bon boulot poulette ! Va falloir passer à la cocotte ! »_

La cocotte ? Jimmy ? Son esprit s'embruma alors qu'elle tentait vainement de comprendre ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter un tel traitement. Contrainte d'avancer, elle remarqua que le drôle d'homme à l'allure de poisson géant l'entrainait sur le pont. Pont ou l'attendait déjà un petit comité. Elle ne comprit que tardivement leurs sourires goguenards et leurs airs sadiques. Et c'est à peu près au même moment qu'elle commença à réaliser qu'elle était visiblement en danger. Jimmy, était très probablement le Jimmy Legs dont il fallait qu'elle se méfie, et si elle avait tout suivi, elle avait probablement fait quelque chose qui n'avait pas ravis le moins du monde l'homme.

Le ciel gronda alors que quelques gouttes commencèrent à s'abattre sur le navire. Un orage menaçait. Pourtant, Lilith était plus inquiète de son sort que d'une tempête en pleine mer. Avalant sa salive, elle fut soudainement contrainte de s'arrêter pour faire face à un autre homme poisson -probablement croisé avec un piranha ou quelque chose de la sorte- qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

_« - Sept coups de fouets, pour les sept pêchés que les femmes incarnent. »_

Des rires gras, des ricanements, et Lilith se retrouva brusquement plaquée contre un filet tendu. On lui arracha chemise et soutien-gorge, et elle ne put retenir le frisson désagréable qui parcourut son dos à une vitesse folle. Elle ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle venait d'assister à son propre procès et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir subir -injustement- sept coups de fouets, qu'elle frémit. Mais la peur commença à la paralyser. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne voyait personne à sa droite ou à sa gauche pour lui venir en aide et il lui semblait que Palifico n'était absolument pas dans les parages, car il n'aurait jamais cautionné un tel acte. Pas vrai ?

Le premier coup arriva lorsqu'un éclair déchira le ciel devant elle, dans un boucan désastreux. Elle ne sentit pas tout de suite le fouet s'abattre sur elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se décrocha de sa chaire à vif qu'elle comprit qu'elle aurait très mal. L'instant d'après, ses yeux s'exorbitaient alors que ses muscles se contractaient brusquement. Incapable de crier tant elle avait mal, elle resta muette et figée sous les rires de plus en plus présents dans son dos. Jamais elle n'avait tant souffert de toute son existence et sa noyade quelques jours plus tôt avait tout d'une promenade dans les bois en comparaison. Son dos semblait être une plaie béante alors que ses jambes tremblaient, menaçant de céder à la moindre bourraque. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux cordes du filets alors que son visage se tordait dans une grimace incontrôlable.

Elle devait encore en subir six et même si c'était totalement fou et désespéré de sa part, elle se raccrocha à ce nombre dans l'espoir qu'il l'aide à passer outre la douleur.

A nouveau le coup parti à l'instant ou la foudre déchirait le ciel. Le bateau roulait sous les vagues mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Tous étaient visiblement trop occupés à rire de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. A nouveau, aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Elle l'avait pourtant ouverte sous la douleur, dans un geste inespéré pour supplier son bourreau de la laisser tranquille. Lilith cherchait désespérément à canaliser la sensation qui devenait à chaque seconde plus dense. La pluie, calme au départ, tombait désormais avec force, ruisselant sur son dos nu et lui arrachant des frissons de douleur. Même la brise du vent, qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçante, lui causait du tort.

Le troisième coup arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait s'y attendre et sous la surprise, ses jambes la lâchèrent. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, hoquetant lorsque ses genoux rencontrèrent abruptement le bois du navire. Ses yeux, qui fixaient jusqu'à présent l'horizon, glissèrent jusqu'à la mare ocre dans laquelle elle baignait alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il s'agissait de son sang. Elle saignait. La terreur qui l'avait maintenu immobile jusqu'à présent sembla se muer peu à peu en un sentiment d'angoisse profond. Et au fond d'elle, une colère sourde commençait à germer. Elle eut un nouveau hoquet de douleur lorsqu'on l'attrapa par les poignets pour la relever. Lilith eut le bref espoir que quelqu'un lui vienne en l'aide, mais l'instant d'après, elle réalisa avec dépit que deux matelots lui attachaient les poignets aux cordages du filet pour qu'elle évite de tomber à nouveau. Monstres de sadismes, ils rigolaient, visiblement satisfait du châtiment qu'elle était en train de subir.

Le quatrième coup ne tarda pas à arriver, dans le bas de son dos cette fois-ci, l'obligeant à se courber sous la douleur. Il ne lui semblait pas possible d'avoir plus mal qu'à cet instant précis. Lilith se senti devenir folle lorsqu'elle eut l'impression très désagréable que des morceaux de chair semblaient se détacher en lambeaux dans son dos. Néanmoins, comme elle était attachée, elle ne put pas faire le moindre geste pour s'assurer que son dos -qui devaient être dans un piteux état- ne se transformait pas en quelque chose d'abominable.

Le cinquième coup heurta son dos à vif au moment même ou la foudre tomba dans l'eau, non loin d'eux. Ainsi, Lilith fut incapable de savoir si elle prit peur sous la douleur, ou à cause de la présence d'une tempête qui se faisait de plus en plus violente. Outre la sensation plus que désagréable de douleur qui lui parcourait tout le corps désormais, la peur prit à nouveau possession d'elle. Son cœur s'affola alors qu'elle remuait les poignets dans l'espoir de ne plus à subir le moindre coup de fouet. Elle voulait fuir très loin d'ici, elle qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour éveiller la contrariété de son bourreau.

Le sixième coup lui sembla être le pire de tous car il creusa sa peau sanguinolente jusqu'à l'os. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la jeunes femmes qui commença à implorer silencieusement n'importe qui pouvant lui venir en aide. Si seulement quelqu'un avait pu percevoir sa détresse ! Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un -n'importe qui d'ailleurs- mette fin au carnage qu'elle était en train de subir.

Elle attendait le dernier coup fatidique lorsqu'elle remarqua que plus personne ne riait. Hormis la tempête et le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles, Lilith ne parvenait plus à percevoir le moindre son. Etaient-ils parti en la laissant là ? Probablement. Pourtant, la douleur devenait tout bonnement insupportable. L'eau s'infiltrait dans la moindre de ses plaies, l'obligeant à subir une douleur sans pareil. Les coups de fouets n'étaient visiblement qu'un avant goût de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait maintenant.

On trancha ses liens et elle tomba quasiment immédiatement à même le sol. Elle ne releva même pas la douleur qu'elle ressenti au moment où ses genoux entrèrent à nouveau très rudement en contact avec le sol. Quelqu'un lui couvrit le dos mais la douleur, bien loin de s'atténuer, redoubla d'intensité. Elle s'arqua brusquement, grimaçant et arrachant le tissus qui s'accrochait à ses plaies sanguinolentes. Puis, par instinct, elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les coups encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle assista là à une scène qui lui glaça le sang. Jimmy legs, la main en l'air, s'apprêtait à abattre son fouet -visiblement sur elle. Sauf que son poignet était bloqué par la pince qui servait de main à une créature qui le dominait d'au moins une tête. Ce n'est qu'à la lueur des yeux bleus de cette créature que Lilith reconnu le capitaine. Ce dernier s'était visiblement interposé juste au bon moment pour qu'elle n'ait pas à subir le dernier coup qui lui avait été promis.

_« - Pourquoi un tel châtiment ?_ Demanda le capitaine d'une voix grave.

_\- Elle n'a pas sa place ici capitaine,_ répondit Jimmy Legs. »

Sa voix pourtant, trahissait une certaine inquiétude. Nulle doute qu'il devait quelque peu craindre son capitaine et la réaction de ce dernier.

_« - Tu remets en doute les décisions du capitaine ? »_

Cette voix, juste à côté de Lilith, lui était quasiment inconnue. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir un jour perçue. Pourtant, le propriétaire devait avoir un certain pouvoir sur le navire car quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée. Elle décela le mot « mutinerie » dans l'un des chuchotis et elle comprit que la situation était peut-être plus grave que sept coups de fouets donnés injustement.

_« - Combien de coups lui as-tu donné ?_ Interrogea le capitaine qui ne sembla pas se soucier du bruit de fond.

_\- Deux. »_

Lilith voulu protester face au mensonge éhonté qu'il venait de prononcer mais sa tête tournait et il lui semblait que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il allait s'en tirer, c'était certain ! Pourquoi est-ce que les autres ne cherchaient pas à le dénoncer ?

_« - Je vois six marques distinctes sur son dos. »_

Cette voix, c'était celle de Palifico, elle en était certaine. Ses yeux se fermèrent de soulagement l'espace d'une seconde. Dieu merci, il était là. Et même si c'était totalement stupide, elle avait le sentiment que désormais, Jimmy Legs ne pourrait plus lui faire le moindre mal. Palifico était son sauveur en toutes circonstances après tout. A l'annonce de ce dernier sur le sort qu'avait subit Lilith, le capitaine tourna la tête pour la toiser du regard. Bien que faible, elle l'affronta comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Il se détourna finalement, l'air colérique.

_« - Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver dans ce cas. »_

Le visage de Jimmy Legs changea du tout au tout et il lâcha son fouet brusquement, visiblement très apeuré. Quelque chose bougea dans le dos de Lilith mais comme la douleur semblait avoir raison d'elle, elle ne s'en soucia guère. Elle perçut vaguement un mouvement de foule et des protestations de la part du bourreau, mais c'était loin d'être sa préoccupation actuelle. Seule la voix sèche du capitaine flotta un instant dans les airs.

_« - Dans ma cabine. Occupe-toi d'elle. »_

L'instant d'après, elle était soulevée du sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Mais, bien loin d'être soulagée, elle frémit et ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Un son semblait enfin pouvoir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Son dos lui faisait mal plus que de raison et sous la douleur, elle se senti partir.


	5. La Belle

**La Belle**

A son réveil, il faisait jour. Ses yeux, gonflés, peinèrent à s'ouvrir du premier coup. Pourtant elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Couchée sur le ventre, dans un lit plutôt confortable, un oreiller moelleux glissé sous la tête et le soleil filtrant au travers de vieux volets en bois, elle se permit d'inspecter la pièce l'espace d'une seconde. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir un bureau, ou du moins une grande table, sur laquelle se trouvait quelques parchemins en tous genres. Elle percevait aussi la présence d'une lampe à huile, éteinte, et d'un fauteuil qui semblait tout aussi confortable que le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. En baissant un peu les yeux, elle remarqua la présence d'une bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livres qui, au vu de leur état, devaient être très vieux. Mais comme elle avait du mal à respirer dans cette position, elle ne chercha pas à en découvrir davantage.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de bouger, avant de réaliser que c'était la douleur provoquée par les plaies dans son dos qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Elle avala doucement sa salive et tenta de calmer son esprit qui se rappelait peu à peu les évènements de la veille.

La porte s'ouvrit -un peu trop brusquement à son goût- et l'instant d'après, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle découvrit Palifico et un autre matelot qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Chacun portait un plateau et si celui de Palifico, orné de fruits, semblait plus qu'alléchant à ses yeux, celui de l'homme à la tête de requin lui déplut fortement. Elle pouvait y discerner de drôles d'instruments, qui ressemblaient davantage à des outils de tortures qu'autre chose. Allons-donc, n'en avaient-ils pas marre de tous la torturer sans aucune raison ?

_« - Comment te sens-tu ? »_

Palifico venait de s'asseoir devant elle. Un peu surprise par le ton familier qu'il venait d'employer pour s'adresser à elle, elle resta muette quelques secondes. Si auparavant il la vouvoyait et lui parlait toujours avec une certaine distance, aujourd'hui, il semblait dégager davantage de chaleur et de bienveillance. C'était suspect dans l'esprit de Lilith qui commençait à voir le mal partout. Elle hocha faiblement la tête avant de répondre

_« - ça va. »_

C'était totalement faux bien sûr, mais elle préférait tenter de relativiser et de se dire que cela aurait pu être bien pire. Après tout, elle était encore en vie, c'était déjà ça… Bien évidemment, à la tête que fit Palifico elle devina qu'elle n'avait pas dû être très crédible et elle se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner le regard, subitement très intéressée par un pan de tissus posé par terre et dont elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'origine.

« _\- Maccus va nettoyer tes plaies._ »

Maccus, ce devait être le matelot à la tête de requin qui était entré avec lui et qui portait un plateau d'outils de torture. Il s'installa sur une petite chaise, devant elle, alors que Palifico ouvrait les volets de la petite chambre, obligeant Lilith à fermer les yeux. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la couverture qu'elle tenta brièvement de remonter jusqu'à sa nuque, réalisant soudainement qu'elle ne portait pas de haut. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'être regardée par des hommes, quand bien même ressemblaient-ils plus au fond de l'océan qu'à des êtres normalement constitués.

Elle senti pourtant l'autre tirer le drap jusqu'au creux de ses reins et commencer à effleurer ses plaies. Figée, sentant la douleur arriver au galop, Lilith enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Mais à peine commença-t-il à tamponner son dos avec un linge qu'elle se cambra en couinant, tentant tant bien que mal de se soustraire de la douleur.

_« - Arrête de bouger. »_

Le ton du matelot était sans appel il n'aurait visiblement pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle daigne se laisser faire. La jeune femme avait beau tenter de se contrôler, rien n'y faisait : elle était prise de spasmes qui l'empêchaient de rester parfaitement immobile. Mordant l'intérieur de sa joue et se concentrant sur sa respiration, elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas se focaliser sur la main qui, dans son dos, raclait chacune de ses plaies une à une.

_« - ça risque de s'infecter si tu ne le laisse pas nettoyer. »_

Palifico intervint avec plus de douceur mais sa voix était également sans appel. Elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Les larmes au coin des yeux, elle agrippa le drap qui se trouvait sous elle et le serra de toutes ses forces, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas exploser en sanglot. Il semblait qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui, la douleur avait été multipliée par cent, à tel point que son dos ne lui semblait plus qu'être une vaste plaie béante.

_« - Courage, c'est bientôt fini ! »_

Quelqu'un posa une main sur sa tête pour la tapoter légèrement, comme avec compassion et Lilith devina qu'il devait s'agir de Palifico qui tentait de la rassurer. C'était là un bien piètre essai et elle se demanda même si ce n'était pas là sa toute première tentative de bienveillance avec un autre être humain. Il était rustre et pataud, ce qui était surprenant au vu de l'importance qu'il avait sur le navire. Cependant, et même si sa tentative était de piètre qualité, Lilith y trouva un certain réconfort et tenta de se calmer quelque peu.

_« - C'est bon. » _

Elle devina que le dénommé Maccus se levait en entendant sa chaise racler contre le plancher en bois. Puis elle perçu des bruits de pas et une porte qui s'ouvrit, pour se refermer quasiment dans la foulée. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, essuyant ses larmes dans la taie d'oreiller au passage. Palifico en profita pour reprendre la chaise à présent vide et s'asseoir dessus pour lui faire face.

« - _Désolée d'être une si mauvaise patiente_, argua Lilith du bout des lèvres.

\- _Ne t'excuse de rien. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais fait plus attention. »_

Il haussa doucement les épaules pour tenter de la rassurer mais déjà Lilith focalisait son attention sur autre chose. Dans son esprit, elle se refaisait la scène en boucle, subissant encore et encore les coups de fouet sous le rire de certains des matelots du navire.

« - Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Le capitaine à ordonné qu'on te laisse en vie, souffla Palifico. Il n'a donné aucune raison, aucune explication, et ça l'a rendu fou je crois. Ici on n'aime pas trop les femmes depuis que la dernière nous à maudit pour l'éternité. »

Lilith hocha doucement la tête sans pour autant être persuadée d'avoir tout saisi. Elle aurait bien eu envie de répliquer que toutes les femmes étaient différentes, mais elle savait que ce débat serait stérile par avance. Au final, elle se sentait simplement encore plus coupable d'avoir provoqué autant de bazar autour d'elle. Elle avala sa salive avant de murmurer :

« - _Je suis désolée. »_

Palifico hocha doucement la tête en lui jetant un regard entendu. Il comprenait visiblement ou elle venait en venir et elle en fut soulagée. Cependant, l'idée fugace que tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait été morte lui traversa l'esprit. Hésitant elle chercha le regard du matelot pour l'interpeller à ce sujet

« -_ Pourquoi tu m'as remonté ? De l'eau je veux dire. T'aurais pu me laisser y mourir._

_\- Il y avait quelque chose en toi,_ commença Palifico en se tournant, les yeux brillants d'une lueur indescriptible. _Quelque chose de spéciale. Je savais qu'il te laisserait vivre. Tu n'es pas ordinaire c'est une certitude. _

_\- Et tu ne regrettes pas ?_

_\- Absolument pas. J'ai de la peine de savoir que certains membres de l'équipage te haïssent sans même t'avoir adressé la parole. Mais Ogilvey à vu la lueur en toi et je pense que le capitaine aussi. Ça suffit à mes yeux. »_

Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Lilith avait toujours été une fille très simple, au mode de vie plus que sommaire. Elle n'avait jamais créé d'histoire -du moins jusqu'à présent- et s'était toujours montrée très discrète. Alors, ce « truc en elle » la laissait perplexe. Parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie particulièrement spéciale en quoi que ce soit. Elle allait questionner Palifico à ce sujet mais déjà il enchaînait sur un autre sujet

_« - Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère contre quelqu'un de l'équipage. Il était hors de lui. C'était la première fois que je me demandais si mon rôle n'était pas plutôt de protéger Jimmy Legs de sa fureur. Il attend toujours sa punition d'ailleurs. »_

Palifico ferma subitement la bouche, réalisant très probablement qu'il avait été bien plus bavard que d'habitude. Il adressa un regard en coin à Lilith qui l'écoutait avec la plus grande des attentions et il se leva brusquement pour déposer sa coupe de fruits sur le bureau qu'elle avait vu en ouvrant les yeux un peu plus tôt. Il rangea ensuite la chaise et la toisa d'un regard bienveillant, comme lui seul savait les faire :

_« - Maintenant dors. Tu as besoin de sommeil pour récupérer. Tu mangeras plus tard, avec le capitaine. »_

Elle hocha doucement la tête et décida de ne pas se faire prier. Elle se sentait las et avait besoin de repos. Alors elle ferma les yeux et, ignorant son dos qui la lançait toujours, elle tenta de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard, il lui sembla que l'océan l'observait. Captivée, elle resta immobile un instant, avant de réaliser que les yeux qui la fixait, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, appartenaient à quelqu'un. Prise d'effroi en réalisant que le capitaine du navire l'observait, elle s'agita et se recula d'un mouvement brusque, s'enfonçant dans le lit et se plaquant contre le mur à l'opposé de l'homme pour l'éviter au maximum. Le drap tiré à son maximum pour ne laisser entrevoir aucune partie de son corps, elle resta immobile à fixer celui qui l'avait dévisagé. Depuis combien de temps faisait-il cela ?

« - Vous respiriez tellement faiblement que j'ai cru que vous étiez morte. »

Sa voix était faible mais il se redressa l'air grave, visiblement mécontent de s'être fait prendre pendant son observation. Lilith grimaça car il lui semblait que son dos se déchirait à nouveau et, en portant une main à ce dernier, elle découvrit qu'elle saignait à nouveau.

« - C'est malin, vos plaies se sont réouvertes. Idiote. »

Le capitaine s'éloigna en pestant et revint avec un linge propre. Sans ménagement, il l'attrapa par le bras pour la retourner et lui plaqua le tissu sur le dos sans prendre la moindre précaution, arrachant à Lilith un léger couinement de douleur.

« - Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Hors de question qu'elle se mette à pleurer devant le capitaine ! Au lieu de cela, elle pensa à le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle durant ces derniers jours. D'autant plus que désormais, elle savait qu'il avait décidé de la garder en vie encore quelques temps. Se tournant à nouveau vers lui, elle le toisa avec crainte

_« - Merci pour tout. »_

Il ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard et se contenta de prendre une chaise libre pour venir l'installer devant le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait, puis, il attrapa la coupe pleine de fruit et l'invita à en prendre. Maladroitement, elle se saisit d'une grappe de raisin qu'elle grignota timidement alors que lui semblait se ravir d'une orange qu'il mangea bien trop rapidement pour qu'il soit impossible de lui trouver quoi que ce soit d'humain.

_« - Tu manges la pomme ? »_

Il la laissa de côté avec une sorte de dédain à peine dissimuler pour finir le raisin que Lilith avait à peine osé entamer. Etrangement, le fait qu'il se mette à la tutoyer ne la dérangea pas plus que cela. Aujourd'hui Palifico en avait fait de même. Visiblement c'était une familiarité et non une insulte alors elle s'en accommoda, secouant simplement la tête pour refuser la fameuse pomme.

_« - Je déteste les pommes et ceux qui en mangent de toute façon. »_

Aux yeux de la jeune femme il semblait particulièrement enclin à bavarder, alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle jugea qu'il serait pertinent de lui demander si elle risquait de finir la tête sur une pique avant la fin de la soirée. Et si c'était le cas, peut-être savourerait-elle son dernier repas avec un peu plus d'entrain.

_« - Est-ce que les évènements d'hier vous ont fait changer d'avis sur mon cas ? »_

Ses yeux bleus la dévisagèrent et il répondit sèchement :

_« - Non. »_

Elle baissa la tête et estima qu'elle s'était suffisamment fait remarquer pour le moment. Sa froideur lui arracha un frisson dans le bas du dos qui se mua très vite en une horrible douleur. Elle souffrait toujours et venait subitement de s'en rappeler. Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien pour paraitre désagréable et tentait même d'être la plus polie possible à l'égard du capitaine. Elle abandonna le raisin et décida de se recoucher, tant bien que mal. De toute façon, c'était un dialogue de sourd : Palifico était le seul sur ce navire à véritablement tenter de la comprendre. Enfin de compte, même si elle était entourée d'une trentaine d'hommes au moins, elle était très seule. Lilith avala sa salive, dépitée par ce constat, alors que le capitaine se redressait et l'abandonnait à sa solitude.

_« - Tu as de nombreux alliés sur ce navire. Etrangement. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Ce n'est pas cette nuit que quelqu'un s'en prendra à toi. »_

Était-il capable de lire dans ses pensées ? Sinon pourquoi aurait-il eu de tels propos alors qu'elle avait justement besoin de réconfort ? Elle ferma les yeux, et hocha doucement la tête.

_« - Merci encore. »_

Il lui sembla que son corps avait encore besoin de repos et elle sombra bien vite, ignorant le drap qui doucement vint se poser sur son dos pour la border un peu.


End file.
